The Wood Demon and The Kyuubi of Konoha
by Wixeron
Summary: We all know the story, Naruto living and growing alone during his childhood. However, what if he met someone willing to be his friend and brother? Everthing changes for the better or worse. Strong and smart Naruto. Will contain M themes later.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I don't think I will ever be. The only thing I own is my OC's created in this story and some of the plotlines.

**Summary: **We all know the story, Naruto living and growing alone during his childhood. However, what if he met someone willing to be his friend and brother? Someone that could use the Mokuton? Everthing changes for the better or worse.

**Author's Note or Rant: **My first story at ! Right, first of all I would appreciate it that you wonderful readers read my rant first. Of course you could just skip to the story but I would like you to know where I'm going with this story.

I always wanted to do a Naruto fanfic with the Mokuton ability. However, I do not want to give Naruto the Mokuton as it will seriously make Naruto Godlike. That said I opted to create an OC that will have the Mokuton instead.

But no worries. Said character will not trump over Naruto. Naruto will still be the one that fights the big battles such as Pain. Naruto will still be the hero that defeats the ultimate evil in the end.

And said character will not be godlike or Mary Sueish. In fact, all characters especially Naruto will not have godlike properties and I took it to challenge myself to write stories with believable characters. Characters that will bleed, lose, have the girls slap him and what not.

So, if you're the type that prefers Godlike Characters, I'm sorry, this will not be your cup of coffee. But if you prefer character that is human just like you and me, then please read my story.

Reviews and criticism are appreciated, but only the positive kind please and I know I'm not the best writer and English isn't my first language so if you want offer advices, I will be more than happy to accept.

For those who reached this point, thank you! And I hope you enjoy my story.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The Fourth Shinobi World War was nearing the end. And Uchiha Madara was the one winning.

Uchiha Madara stood atop a tall mountain, overlooking the devastated battlefield where bodies of ninja of the Elemental Nations along with the White Zetsu army scattered left and right. The Tailed Beasts, from the One Tailed to the Seven Tailed were roaming the battlefield, looking for something or someone.

Madara sighed, thinking of how foolish these ninjas were to oppose him. There's not much they can do really. No matter, it will turn to his favour in the end.

After all, he wouldn't want anyone in his new world to have any power to oppose him. And with the destruction of the majority of the Elemental Nation ninjas, this would severely weaken any possible future resistances. That is, if there are any.

Madara surveyed the battlefield, and summarized the events that lead to this moment.

Madara Uchiha is a man of plan, a tactician. He uses his brains, he wasn't known as the prodigious Uchiha for nothing. He has the means to carry his plans, and more importantly, he has patience. He had in fact planned this moment, the Fourth Shinobi World War and many other things ever since his defeat at the hand of Hashirama Senju, the very first Hokage.

But of course, every plan, no matter how well thought out, detailed, or complex is ever foolproof. There is always factors that affects the plan in a way, whether for the better or worse.

And a good tactician is how you react to these factors. How fast you can change your plan to adapt to it or how do you incorporate it to your plan.

For example, he planned to fight the war with the White Zetsu Army and the Tailed Beasts. He didn't expect for Kabuto/Orochimaru to show up and upgrade his army and complement it with the resurrected ninjas who were the strongest in their generation and even legends.

With that, the Elemental Nation's morale dropped as some of them had to fight the person they knew, and these ninja zombies are invincible. They would recover when suffered from even the most fatal damage and to stop them, you have to kill the summoner, seal them or make them have an epiphany. The last option is doubtful really as most of them are some of the worst human to ever exist. No, they were no longer human, they are monsters. Still, it works on some, such as Sasori.

The zombies pretty much allowed him to hold back releasing the Tailed Beasts. Only when Kabuto, the summoner was found and dealt with did the zombies stop. Heh, when Kabuto was cornered and he realised there's no escape, he begged Madara to save him. Why would he? Why would he save a traitor? He knew sooner or later Kabuto is going to betray him.

In fact, he won't be needing anyone after this.

After Kabuto was dead, the Elemental Nation's morale skyrocketed. They think they're going to win! Foolish.

The look on their faces when he released the Tailed Beasts on them was priceless. The Tailed Beasts, like what he had done to the Kyuubi before, was enslaved. And he also had made some modifications when he sealed them, allowing him to summon and seal back the Tailed Beasts anytime he wanted to.

Madara then looked up to the Moon, and held one hand up to it as if trying to grab it. "Soon,"

Then after a while, the remaining two Jinchuriki (Container) arrived. Killer Bee and Naruto Namikaze. Naruto of the Senju Clan. Senju...always the thorn on his side. No matter, that will end today.

The Tailed Beasts then converged on them, finally found their objective. The two Jinchuriki split away, and Madara send half of the Tailed Beasts after each of them.

Madara then analysed the situation, Naruto, was running away, and trying to bring the fight far away from the battlefield that was littered with the injured. Killer Bee however, stood his ground.

He can see why, he was armed with Samehada, Kisame's sword and renowned as the most feared sword of the seven swords of The Seven Swordsmen. Samehada is a living sword and had the wonderful ability to absorb chakra. Its appetite is so monstrous that when Kisame used it in the fight against Killer Bee, it had drained almost all of the chakra of the 8-Tailed Beast and Killer Bee. Now Killer Bee is going to do the same against the Tailed Beasts, seeing as they are monsters made of chakra.

This is another example of the aforementioned factors that affects a plan. Had Madara allowed Killer Bee used Samehada, his plan would have been derailed.

But of course, Madara is a very good tactician. Unfortunately for Killer Bee, Samehada isn't exactly loyal. Even if it is loyal, Madara already had a counter against it. In fact, he had a counter prepared against every member of Akatsuki, should they choose to betray him. Not surprising really, seeing as Orochimaru, Nagato, Konan and Itachi betrayed him. Not a good track record, right? Madara then teleported to where Killer Bee and confront him.

Now, in his right hand is Samehada with his left holding Killer Bee by the throat. "Go and get me Namikaze Naruto. Alive," Madara commanded, and Killer Bee, under his genjutsu, complied. Killer Bee shunshinned away and Madara teleported back to his previous position on top of the mountain.

However, another factor appeared. The battlefield suddenly became alive with giant roots appeared from the ground and ensnare the Tailed Beasts. The Tailed Beasts struggled to break free, but alas, even they couldn't fight against the force of nature.

Madara recognised this scene. The scene when he battled Hashirama Senju with the Ninetails. One would think that it was overkill to fight someone using the Ninetails, but in reality it wasn't enough. Such is the reality when fighting against someone who commanded the force of nature, or the Mokuton (Wood Release) ability.

The Mokuton is ranked as one of the strongest jutsu there is. Probably isn't stronger than Izanagi which lets you warp reality but still strong nonetheless. Luckily for him that not many people can use it. Only three people in the world can use it. The first is the original user, Hashirama Senju. The second, Yamato gained it through artificial means and wasn't as proficient as Hashirama. The third is Aragami Senju. People called him 'Hashirama Incarnate' or the Second Hashirama. The former is bollocks really, as his soul is inside the Shinigami and such there is no way he could reincarnate. The latter is probable.

Then he realised that the roots have seals on them that is trying to counter the hold that Madara had of the Beasts. Give or take a few days and all the Tailed Beasts will be free of him. 'What a pain,'.

Madara then spotted the culprit and immediately teleported to him. "I thought I killed you already?" Madara asked him.

Aragami Senju had spiky black hair and golden eyes. He seemed to be encased in a large tree leaving only his head and torso exposed. Probably he was focusing on the jutsu that is holding the Tailed Beasts.

"I thought so too. Maybe I got lucky?" he replied.

Madara sighed "Senju, Senju, Senju...always the thorn. No matter, after I kill you and Naruto, I'll make sure that every last Senju is killed, even those that gain the name through marriage. I'll make sure that people will fear and regret of having the name!"

"Sorry, not possible old man," Aragami said with a smirk. "Oh? What makes you think that?" Madara said with a raised eyebrow. It's not like Aragami can do anything in his condition. Might as well entertain him before he dies.

"Because, you're going to die," Aragami said calmly. "And who will do that? I'm **untouchable,**" Madara then slashed Samehada at the defenceless Aragami.

Suddenly, a yellow flash appeared and Samehada was blocked. Madara looked at none other than Namikaze Naruto, in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, his left hand holding Samehada's scaly blade.

"**Me**," Naruto said. With a swing of his hand, Samehada was flung away from Madara's grip. He shot his hand towards Madara, intent on grabbing him next.

"Foolish boy! None can-" Madara was about to finish his comment about his intangibility, but was stopped short when Naruto's hand touched him and his eyes went wide. "Until now that is," Naruto replied with a smirk.

In a flash of yellow, Madara and Naruto was teleported away from the battlefield. Upon arriving, Madara quickly shunshinned away from Naruto and began to analyse his surroundings. He realised that he was in the ruins of Uzumaki Village.

Naruto then quickly conjured up hand seals and soon shinobi seals appeared everywhere. The seals then seem to come alive as it began to slither everywhere and even to the air and began to join other seals into a dome shape. Once the seals were formed, light bled off from them and covers the whole battlefield.

"A barrier I see..." Madara then readies his war fan. "You're even more foolish than I thought Naruto. This will only be your downfall, as no one can ever hope to help you now,"

"You think that you're the only one with the plans don't you?" Naruto also entered his stance, chakra arms forming around him, preparing the Tailed Beast Rasengan. Madara narrowed his eyes at him. "You might want to be quick with me, or my brother might have undone all of your hard work," Naruto smirked.

"Oh don't worry Naruto! It wont't take long at all!" swung his war fan menacingly in front of him and bring it to a stop at his chest level. Both of his eyes now at their highest level of activation.

Both shinobi looked at each other. Uchiha and Senju. The long bitter rivalry between the two is finally going to end. Only one person is going to live. One person to decide the fate of the world.

Naruto and Madara dash at each other, Madara's war fan meeting with Naruto's Tailed Beast Rasengan.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

An 8 year old Naruto sat on the playground's swing. Usually, when a child at his age got hold of a swing, they would swing it like they have rockets attached to it. But Naruto just sat, not having any will to play with the swing.

He looked to the other kids around him. They played games, trading toys and sometimes embarking on imaginary adventures. They laugh and sometimes cry when things went rough. And all of this they do it with each other and never with him.

He then looked at the parents sitting on the playground's bench. Mothers and fathers will give him cold glares that Naruto understood too well. It was a sign to never approach their children. Heck, the mothers stare at him more than their own children!

If he tries to approach the children, the parents will shriek like mad, as if he was some kind a monster that wants to devour the children. All of the parents will take their child away, leaving him alone. Of course, the children then see that his approach will end their play time, so they will do anything they can to prevent his approach. Like throwing stones at him.

If any of the children try to approach and play with him, the parent will drag the child away and scold them. The next day, the same child will be terrified to approach him, lest they suffer the wrath of their parents. Of course, if the children approach to bully him, well, that's a different matter. In fact, the parents encouraged them to do it!

This situation doesn't just happen at the playgrounds, mind you. It happens almost everywhere! In orphanages, the guardians will isolate him from the children. When it's time to eat, he got the smallest portion. And when adults came for adoption, he was locked in his room, never had a chance to meet potential parents. The guardians said that none of the adults would want him anyway, so why even try?

And what's worst, the guardian said that the reason why the kids at the orphanage was there at all was because of him. That was the most depressing thing that had ever happened to him. From that point afterwards he just couldn't stay at the orphanage anymore. Luckily, he managed to get an apartment.

At shops, he would be charged double, triple and sometimes whatever the shop owner liked even for mundane things such as tissues. And when he paid, sometimes there will be overcharge such as taxes. Taxes that exists only for him. Any he won't get any change at all no matter how small or big.

When things happen, it's always his fault even when it's not! Cat died of old age? His fault! Some guy got robbed? His fault! People bumped into him even when he tried to evade said people? His fault!

And the worst thing is that, how hypocrite these people. When one child hurt the other, they will get scold. But when children hurt him? Even when he didn't do anything? They got praised. The adults treat the children badly? Said adult will suffer from the wrath of others. But when adults hurt him? It was fine apparently. They would get a friendly pat at the back, some words of praise and maybe go to the restaurant for some sake and the adults will gloat as if it was an achievement.

He really didn't understand why the world acts like this against him. Is there something wrong with the world? Or it is just him?

He asked the people that hurt him many times, why did they do these things to him? He would get almost the same answer. Demon! Monster! Fox! Murderer! Sometimes all of these combined in one.

He was never the things that were said to him. Fox? Demon? Monster? Unless the criteria for these creatures have changed ever since he was born, he was sure that he is human. That or these people are blind. Murderer? He never killed anyone or anything before. Not directly though. And he was sure that if his actions cause any indirect killing, he would have known and it would certainly not be on purpose.

So again this shows how hypocrite the adults were.

But he had a feeling that he knew who or what the adults were referring to. Because on his birthday, a festival will be held, in the memory of the defeat of the Fox. The Demon Fox. The Monster Fox. The Fox had many names mind you and its name are pretty much mix and match quite well with others.

The festival had games where you burn the foxes made of straw, throwing kunais at pictures of foxes and instead of pin-the-tail on the donkey, they have pull-the-tail off of a fox. (Not real life fox, mind you) Naruto wondered if it would be fun to join the festival. But no, every festival he would have to stay at a special safe house until a few days after the festival.

But even though he had the general idea of why people hate him, he couldn't really accept it. It scared him, knowing that he might be related to the monster. Maybe he was the result of a union between a demon fox and human? And through some tragic love story, the human died and the fox wanted revenge? Probable, Naruto thought. He's a kid after all. Kids imagine things a lot.

Or worse, the thing might be inside him after he noticed strange markings on his stomach that none have, and he has some features only he has. Such as the whiskers like birthmark on his cheeks or regeneration that a malnourished kid like him shouldn't have.

But of course, not all adults were bad to him. His Gramps (even they were not related by blood), or so he would like to call him, much to his chagrin, was the one that gave him allowance, and a place to live. The father and daughter shop owner of Ichiraku Ramen, who gave him food that wasn't half cooked, rotten or missing any important ingredients (like beef udon without the beef), or not charging ridiculous amounts. In fact, they gave him discount! And it didn't help that they have the best food in the world, ramen!

So maybe...just maybe...it's not the world that is wrong...but him after all.

He realised that it was getting dark at the playground and the children with their parents had already left. He got up, ready to leave when he realise there's a child, a boy that hasn't left yet. Someone of his own age.

The boy, has black spiky hair, but not as spiky as his though. His eyes were golden brown. He looked sad. The boy looked at him, unsure of what to do.

Why hasn't the boy left? Or more importantly, where are his parents? He must be an orphan like him. Naruto contemplate whether he should make the first move or not. Should he approach? Or leave? For all he knew this kid might be crazy. Or if he even is a kid at all.

"Hey..." Naruto said. The boy was irresponsive but still staring at him. Naruto gulped. He really didn't know what to ask! Ask what's wrong with him? "Do you want to play with me?"

The boy let out a snicker. "You know it's late, don't you?"

"Erm..." Naruto racked his brain for a reply. This might be his only chance to ever have a friend! "We're children! We play all the time!"

The boy laughed a little. "True, so what do you have in mind?"

That was one of the very few moments that Naruto had a grin from ear to ear. He and the boy, named Aragami (they both didn't know his family name though), soon became best friends.

And things changed for Naruto. No longer was he alone. Aragami would play with him. And if he had difficulty buying stuff, Aragami would buy it for him. Naruto didn't care that he only had one friend for the moment. Just one is enough. Just one person who didn't see him for what he is not, to see him as Naruto. To see him as a boy that needs acknowledgement just like any other human.

Both Naruto and Aragami didn't ask each other about their pasts. Of how they come to be like this. Naruto had a feeling that Aragami already knew about him and Naruto was afraid to ask Aragami, fearing that he might leave him if he did.

So Naruto choose to enjoy whatever time he might have with Aragami. Not caring about his past and just appreciating his company. Naruto would soon learn of the story of his only friend.

Naruto learned that Aragami is somewhat, a nature's child. What else that could explain his control over nature? He can make plants grow, move and grow (his control over nature seem limited as larger plants would tire him) weird wood products. Such as wooden chopsticks out of the ground. Naruto had never seen someone with that kind of ability before. Upon knowing this, Naruto was a bit jealous. He was sure that if he had that kind of power instead of the stupid Fox inside him, people would hail him as some kind of messiah or a prophet instead of a demon.

Naruto shook his head to clear the negative thoughts away. It wouldn't do well for their relationship. Aragami also was bit reluctant to use his power inside the village, only using it when people didn't realise it or when he is in the forest.

And as such, the forest became their usual play spot. Naruto didn't mind though. The forest was much more fun than the static playground. Plus it sure beat having to face the bullies. Also, do to his nature status, Aragami preferred to run around barefooted in the forest. It also helped him to control the forest through his feet.

Another thing that he learned about Aragami is that he likes to eat pretty much anything that is edible in the forest. Especially insects and worms. This gross Naruto to no end. Aragami tried to get him to eat the bugs, stating that bugs have more protein than meat, and is good for developing kids. Naruto threw a patch of dirt at him. Of course said dirt has earthworms and Aragami thanked Naruto and proceed to consume the poor thing.

However, during Naruto's 9th birthday, both Naruto and Aragami decided to stay at the forest instead of the usual safe house Naruto used to stay. It's not like anyone knows they are in the forest. However, man with unkept black hair and black eyes managed to find them while they were playing. The man, Naruto realised, look like he didn't take care of himself much and from the look of it, he had just sobered up from a recent drink.

The man had hateful eyes towards Naruto. "Aragami!" the man shouted. "I have told you again and again never to see that bastard demon child again!"

Naruto cringed at his words. "No! I will not stop seeing Naruto!" Aragami stood his ground against his father.

Naruto could see the man flared up. "Do you realise what he had done to our family? What he had done to you? How could you still want to hang around with the demon that had destroyed our family?"

Naruto's head perked up upon hearing this. He had a really bad feeling. "It wasn't destroyed dad! Our family had just...gone through changes, changes that you can't accept like mom did!" Aragami with his fist clenched.

"Changes? CHANGES?" the man then proceed to grab a big stick near him and stormed to Naruto. "I RATHER-" Aragami saw what he wanted to do and tried to stop his father, but was pushed away. "NOT-" he swing the stick at Naruto, sending him on the floor. "HAVE-" he then bashed the stick at Naruto, who were in fetal position trying to protect himself as best as he could. "THIS CHANGES-" Aragami hug his dad trying to bring him away from Naruto, but to no avail. "AT ALL!" desperate, Aragami dived in front of Naruto and took a hit on his side stomach. Aragami fell on the floor while clutching his stomach in pain.

Seeing what he had done, the man stopped and looked at his son. He could see tears and worst, fear in his eyes. "I don't know you anymore dad! We weren't like this after the Kyuubi attack! You used to not give a damn about who was responsible! You used to be kind, responsible, caring and not being drunk all the time! Now...now you didn't even hesitate to beat up a kid! Would you do that to me when I do something wrong?" Aragami cried. The man back up and released the stick.

"He's the demon! You're mother and I, we would have more time! More time with you if it weren't for this...this demon!" the man pointed at Naruto. Naruto didn't move. He could figure out what was going. That the demon inside of him was the one who destroyed his best friend's family. He was tired really. It seems the world just couldn't accept him. The world just refused to see him for what he really is. Maybe, he really is the demon.

"He's not the demon! It wasn't his choice things happened the way it is! Mom understood that! I understood that too! You're the one who refused to see it! Mom always wanted you to understand that whatever happened, Naruto is innocent!" Aragami said looking away.

"Hurting him won't bring back what we lost dad. It never will. And for once, I'm glad that mom was dead!" Aragami said looking at his father again. The man was shocked, and anger seemed to return back. "Because if she saw what you did, she'd kill herself again! Knowing that you would beat up an innocent child and you own! You called Naruto the demon, when the real demons are you adults who care more about your own pain and suffering than the child who's also suffering!"

"Please dad, let go..." Aragami's eyes had lost all the anger he had for his father and the man could see sorrow in his eyes. "You're not the only one who's suffering when mom died,"

With that, the man looked away. Not able to face his son yet. He turned around, "Come back...with Naruto," he said and walked away.

Aragami turned to look at Naruto who was still on the floor. "Hey, get up," Naruto was irresponsive. Aragami then took Naruto and sat him in front of him. "Listen..."

"My family, before this...before the Kyuubi, were somebody. We had a surname. But we just had a terrible luck of arriving at Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked," Aragami could tell that Naruto was listening but Naruto was avoiding his eyes.

"My parents managed to shield me during the attack. But somehow, they got injured. Their chakra system was fried. They couldn't use any jutsu at all. Not that it matters anyway...because they also lost their memories..." Aragami could see tears now from Naruto.

"But, they didn't lose everything though. They could still remember their names and that they were in love with each other and that I am their child. We were happy back then. We didn't mind much that we had lost much," Aragami continued. "But before we became friends, my mother was afflicted with a disease. Her body is failing because of the attack from Kyuubi. She was dying at that time,"

Naruto could see where this was going. Aragami hated him and he was just getting close to get his revenge. "And you hated me right? For what happened to your mother?" Naruto looked at Aragami and Aragami could see that it was lifeless.

"I tried," this shocked Naruto. "My mother taught me to never hate you. To never blame you. Taught me to see that the so called 'demon' was just a scared, vulnerable little kid. A kid, that is human just like anyone. A kid that was a victim of a situation, victim of the adult's mistakes...adult's weakness," Aragami could see some emotion in his eyes again.

"After my mom died, I watched you," Aragami continued again. "And she was right. You're just a human like me. You're just Uzumaki Naruto," and with that Naruto cried as hard as he could. Letting go all of his pent up emotions. Aragami also started to cry, albeit not as hard as Naruto.

Aragami then hugged Naruto. "My mother also told me that you're a hero. If it weren't for you, there wouldn't be Konoha. I wouldn't be here. If anything, thank you Naruto," and Naruto cried even harder.

The next day, Naruto and Aragami went to me Aragami's father, Ren. He seemed to have tidied himself up as he looked different than the first time Naruto met him. He apologized and told that his wife, Tsubaki had made him and Aragami promise to take care of Naruto. But the shock of losing Tsubaki and knowing that he too will succumb to the same disease that took Tsubaki, he couldn't control himself. He chose to swallow his sorrow with sake and had neglected Aragami.

He then went to become a father again, this time to both Naruto and Aragami. He didn't drink anymore and took Naruto to stay together with Aragami and him. Although it was hard, as people soon began to gave Ren and Aragami the same treatment Naruto had to went through, they didn't care.

They didnt't care what other people think, especially people of Konoha. Really, to Aragami, the true demons are the people who treated Naruto badly when Naruto had in fact saved them. The people who think that their suffering is greater than someone else's and think that it was excusable for them to hurt others. The people who would harm an innocent child with their hands and then touch their own child. The people who taught their children to hate, without telling them why.

Still, Naruto was grateful. For a short while, he had the experience of having a father. Something that, among other things, he wished for every birthday.

Of course, it didn't last long. The same disease that claimed Tsubaki had now claimed him. He was buried alongside Tsubaki and both Naruto and Aragami sat in front of their graves for a long time. Naruto knew that this was important to both of them. Aragami for losing his family, and Naruto for losing one of the very few people who had accepted him.

While they're both are mourning, Naruto remembered Ren last words.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Naruto..." Ren called out to Naruto. Aragami was preparing food so Naruto stay to accompany the sick Ren.

"Yes?" Naruto said weakly. "Please, forgive this old man for his weakness?" Ren said, grabbing his hand.

"I was weak...I couldn't see through my own suffering to realise that my own children are suffering...I was selfish. I choose the easy way to deal with my grief. To blame you, it was so much easier that way. But I realised it was wrong," Ren continued. "But, please, don't hate the others who choose the same choice I did," Naruto look up.

"What? They-!" Naruto was about to said but Ren cut him. "They were suffering too and people when suffering tend to make the worst choices. And those choices were always vengeance. To hurt, to kill, and to destroy is so much simpler than to heal, to save, to create and most importantly to forgive,"

"So then what do you want me to do? Just forgive everyone that wronged me?" Naruto said, almost screaming. He couldn't believe what his father figure was trying to tell. To forgive them after 8 years of suffering? What do they think that he didn't suffered too?

"It may be hard...but yes," Ren replied with a smile. "You forgive me right? Even if wasn't on my deathbed, you'd still forgive me right?"

Naruto looked at Ren and cried, "Ye-yes! I forgiven you long ago!"

"Thank you. Please, look after your brother. Look after each other," Ren said with a smile as his eyes closed forever.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"So...what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked Aragami who got up and began dusting his pants.

"Move on. That's what," Aragami extended his hand to Naruto. Naruto took it to get himself up. "You know, right now we're practically brothers!"

"Weren't we already brothers a long time ago?" Naruto asked while dusting his own pants.

"Yea, but since my family don't have any names, I'm thinking of using your name," Aragami said and hooked his arm around Naruto's neck. "I'm thinking of Uzumaki Aragami. What do you think?"

"Kinda rhymes, with your name and mine have 'i' at the end. But yeah, it rocks!" Naruto replied as he also wrapped his arm around his brother's neck.

Near the grave of both parents to the Uzumaki Brothers, a blue flower sprouted from the ground and bloom to reveal five blue petals.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**A/N: **Alright! Finally finished the first chapter! Quite long, I know but for those who read all the way through, I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Now Naruto might seem OOC in this chapter, but I made it so because he was at a dark time. So he was a bit emo before he turn hyper. So no worries, next chapter Naruto will have his personality back.

And the thing is, I suck at describing things. Especially people and their clothing. So I won't be describing every canon character that show up. Only my OCs. Even so, I had trouble designing Aragami's attire. Maybe you guys can help?

And also, I hadn't decide on the pairing for Naruto yet. One word, I will not do incest! So no KushinaxNaruto. Rule 63 is acceptable but only for Haku. And NarutoHarem is...not sure, really.

So anyway, thanks again for reading and review if you like. And for bonus treat, preview!

**CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW**

"Kami, Naruto! I don't see what it is so good about ramen!" Aragami said looking at his brother wolfing down his tenth bowl of ramen. "The max I could eat is two bowls, and you devour 5 times my amount!"

Naruto stopped eating to give his brother his reply. "Like you're the one to talk! I don't get what is so good about insects! I could eat the max amount like what? One small earthworm and you? I swear if Konoha don't do something about your weird food taste, you could eat the whole of Konoha's insect to extinction!"

Aragami racked his brain for a reply, but when he couldn't think of anything..."Touché o brother of mine, touché,"

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to resume wolfing his ramen again when he heard a loud 'SMACK' on his side.

Everyone turned to look at the source. It was Aburame Shino. He was fuming mad, and you can see his face turned red. He stepped back while looking at Aragami and pointed two fingers on his eye and then to Aragami, and run away.

"What happened?" Aragami asked. "That is Shino from the Aburame Clan. They use insects," Ayame told them. "Congrats! Seems like you got an eternal rival!"

"I told you one day your freakish taste would get you in trouble!" Naruto said. "Unlike ramen! Ramen would never betray me, right ramen?" Naruto then hugged the Ramen bowl to his face.


End file.
